Fais moi confiance
by Jo0ly
Summary: Lorsque Sam part seul à la recherche de Victoria et que Emily morte d'inquiétude envisage des solutions... SUSPENDUE
1. Prologue : Je t'attendrais

**_Bonjour tout le monde (enfin tous ceux qui vont lire ma fic et je doute qu'ils soient nombreux( -).(- )_**

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout est à Stephenie Meyer (ça se saurait si j'avais écrit un livre aussi bien, et puis j'aurais gardé Edward pour moi lol) Sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages et décors plus tard que je peux revendiquer mais ça n'intérresse personne lol. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il fallait faire des disclaimers, on sait bien qui est l'auteur non ? Enfin, puisque je ne veux pas me faire attaquer par la police je me tais et j'arrête mon blabla stupide sur les disclaimers qui vous empeche de lire mon prologue (si je vous ennuie passez direct à la suite !!)

**¤Rating¤  
**PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Tome 1 & 2

**¤Couple¤**

Sam Uley / Emily Black

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

J'essaye de faire dans l'originalité lol je me doute que ce couple n'aura pas forcément beaucoup de succès et que beaucoup préfère le classique Bella / Edward mais bon. J'écris pour moi-même si les rewiews me font super plaisir et que c'est super encourageant même quand c'est juste écrit "_Ok. Cool._" "_Ca va._" et qu'il n'y a pas de remarques plus constructives que ça. Pour le réalisme de l'histoire, le tome 2 ne parle pas beaucoup de Sam et Emily donc j'improvise un peu lol. Je suppose qu'Emily s'appelle Black ce qui est plus que probable également. Voilà, c'est tout.

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_Prologue : Je t'attendrais_

* * *

_"...Je suis la pluie et tu es mes gouttes  
Tu es le oui et moi le doute  
T'es le bouquet je suis les fleurs  
Tu es l'aorte et moi le coeur  
Toi t'es l'instant moi le bonheur  
Tu es le verre je suis le vin..."_

_Carla Bruni_

"Sam est parti à la recherche de Victoria."

Sans un mot, je l'avais interrogé du regard sachant que cela ne présageait rien de bon et il avait ajouté "Seul". Un mot, un seul, et pour tant, depuis que Jacob l'avait lâché ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Ses yeux pleins de compassion ne me donnèrent aucun doute quant au sort qu'il lui savait réservé. Un loup-garou avait-il vraiment une chance face à une vampire folle et furieuse ? La réponse était non apparemment.

Et ils étaient tous là, touts mes frères à me regarder avec une pitié qui me rendait malade. Moi, Emily Black bientôt Uley... Mais je refusais de laisser l'espoir me quitter. Je les détestais tous. Avec leur regard triste et apitoyé... Ils le croyaient déjà mort... Mais Sam allait revenir... Il avait pour l'instant toujours tenu ses promesses envers moi et il m'avait promis qu'il me protégerait toujours... Du moins c'est ce que je m'efforçais de croire tandis qu'un étau de glace se resserrait autour de mon coeur pris au piège.

Et leurs regards si lourds à porter, et cette compassion écœurante qui suintait de chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient. La façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder avec culpabilité. Cette atmosphère était décidément trop pesante pour moi...

Sur un dernier regard furieux et je courus vers la plage. Pourquoi ne croyaient-ils pas en lui ? Si il savait que ceux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme ses frères perdait confiance ainsi... Une fois assise au bord de l'eau les larmes vinrent plus facilement et, comme chaque fois que je me sentais mal, la douce mélopée de la mer me calma. D'une telle noirceur malgré les quelques étoiles qui résistaient pour ne pas s'y noyer. Une étrange torpeur m'envahit tandis que les larmes finissaient par m'aveugler et, comme chaque fois que je m'inquiétais pour Sam, les souvenirs me revenaient toujours plus réels, toujours plus abrupts...

La façon dont il jouait des sourcils lorsqu'il était étonné me revint en mémoire et désireuse de ne point me complaire dans mon désespoir grandissant, j'expédiai d'un geste rageur une pierre ocre qui n'avait rien demandé dans les eaux tumultueuses... Le côté pathétique de mon acte me frappa aussitôt et me ramena à la réalité. Je n'étais décidément qu'une sale gamine caractérielle. Sam allait sans doute mourir et au lieu de réfléchir à une façon de l'aider je jouait avec des cailloux... Pourtant je ne trouvais rien tandis que les larmes continuait de se déverser sur mes joues... Le destin ne s'était donc déjà pas assez acharné sur nous ? Malgré tous ses efforts acharnés pour nous séparer, notre couple avait tenu bon... Et pourtant, il semblait qu'une quelconque entité supérieure désirait ardemment nous prouver notre insignifiance. Pourquoi est ce que je ne pouvais m'envoler et sauver Sam des griffes de cette créature maléfique ? Pourquoi la vie elle-même semblait nous haïr au point d'envisager des solutions de plus en plus drastiques pour me détruire ce que j'avais de plus cher ? Qu'est ce que j'avais pu lui faire ? Qu'est ce que SAM avait pu lui faire ? Qu'est ce qui était donc si difficile à croire dans l'amour ? Le destin n'était décidément qu'un sale jaloux...

Tout en m'évertuant à empêcher les larmes de m'étouffer totalement gardant dans l'idée de n'utiliser ce dernier recours qu'en le cas ou il n'y aurait vraiment plus aucune autre solution, je ne pus empêcher les souvenirs de m'assaillirent...

OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO

_Une jeune fille très brune est allongée sur une plage de sable fin. Tout en toisant méchamment l'homme qui se trouve en face d'elle, elle lance la longue chevelure en arrière et se relève violemment vers lui. Ce dernier la regarde avec une colère contenue mais l'on voit sans aucune peine que malgré sa froideur apparente il est déchiré entre quelques choix... dont la jeune fille ne semble point tenir compte... _

_-Sam ! Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais toujours avec moi... l'accuse-t-elle._

_-Tu ne comprend rien Emily ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te l'explique ? Je suis dangereux pour toi. Trop dangereux !commence-t-il doucement._

_Cette dernière le regarde avec dédain et tout en tournant une longue mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts elle continue son accusation, torturée par cette distance qu'il met entre eux._

_-Ecoute je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps, tu es tellement distant... Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?chuchote-t-elle le regard plus indécis que jamais._

_La frustration et le doute se lisent sans problème sur ses traits superbes. Une culpabilité dont elle ne connaît pas la cause commence à tisser un nœud serré au creux de son coeur._

_-Cette histoire de danger, c'est une excuse pour me quitter hein... Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? ajoute-t-elle après quelques minutes qui lui semble durer des heures._

_L'homme la regarde ahuri, et malheureux. Le regard fou il envisage sans doute quelques instants de lui dire la vérité. La jeune fille, profitant de cet avantage continue sur sa lancée avant qu'il ne la contredise ardemment comme il semble sur le point de faire._

_-Je t'en supplie Sam, dit le moi si tu as un problème, si je te pose un problème. implore-t-elle._

_-Emily tu n'as jamais rien fait. C'est moi le problème tu ne comprends donc pas ? annonce-t-il après quelques longues minutes silencieuses._

_-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires ? s'étonne-t-elle_

_-Ecoute tu te souviens des légendes quileutes ?dit-t-il doucement._

_-Bien sûr... _

_Elle n'y avait jamais cru, elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un tissu de balivernes et elle ne comprenait pas quel rapports de stupides légendes avait avec Sam._

_-Eh bien assieds toi ça va être long..._

OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO

Le jour où il lui avait avoué ce qu'il était, elle n'avait pourtant jamais cessé de l'aimer. Leur amour était indestructible et malgré le loup qui sommeillait en lui, elle était resté à ses côtés. Elle avait même fini par réussir à l'aimer à un moment, ce loup, qui lui volait Sam à chaque crise... Et, malgré les obstacles elle avait su qu'elle continuerait de l'aimer... Ils étaient et resteraient indissociable tous les deux. D'un geste machinal elle effleura délicatement les cicatrices qui défiguraient sa joue droite. Et une fois de plus, sa mémoire lui revint aussi claire que possible.

_OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO_

_Toujours le même homme, toujours la même femme. Toujours cette plage de sable fin et cette mer, cette mer si bleue où ils aimeraient tellement se noyer, ensemble pour l'éternité._

_L'homme prends la parole et le doute dans ses yeux fait frémir Emily. Pourquoi doute-t-il toujours d'elle ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à lui faire confiance ?_

_-Emily, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... dit-il très doucement._

_-Pas question ! On en a déjà parlé ! C'est non ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas de perdre. s'exclame-t-elle._

_-Emily... Je ne veux pas te tuer ! implore-t-il._

_-Je m'en fiche. Je veux rester à tes côtés. dit-t-elle convaincue._

_-Je devrais m'exiler, pour ton bien._

_-Je te suivrais._

_-Je ne t'avertirai pas..._

_-Je me tuerai._

_-Emily.gronde-t-il _

_-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je préfèrerais brûler vive que de te perdre. ricane-t-elle._

_-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'emporte-t-il_

_-Je dis ce que je veux !! D'autant plus que c'est la vérité. Je me laisserais mourir de faim ! _

_L'homme fulmine il a tellement peur de lui faire du mal et elle ne comprend rien. Bien que l'idée de l'imaginer avec un autre homme le révulse il sait que c'est la bonne décision. A cette seule idée, il se transforme. La femme n'a le temps de rien. Sans un cri, sans une protestation, les griffes tranchantes du loup la lacérèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de nouveau lui, atterré par ce qu'il avait fait. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais les dégâts étaient bien là eux et pour la vie..._

OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO

Quelques larmes de plus lui échappèrent. Elle ne lui en avait pourtant jamais voulu, grâce à lui elle s'était même sentie belle, elle avait de nouveau pu se regarder dans un miroir. Après cela, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, il n'avait plus jamais parlé de séparation. Sa plus grande peur avait été qu'il la quitte dégoûté par sa laideur mais il avait toujours été près d'elle. Il lui avait apporté tellement d'amour...

OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO

_-Sam._

_Une jeune fille indécise s'approche d'un homme déjà furieux par ce qu'elle va lui répéter, encore et encore, inlassablement. Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne changerait plus d'avis._

_-Emily, je sais ce que tu vas me dire._

_-Et bien c'est très bien, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de me répéter._

_-Tu es absurde, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entête comme ça._

_-Il faut bien que les rôles s'inversent de temps en temps, remarque-t-elle amère._

_-J'ai eu tort, et observe ce que cela nous a coûté..._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi par pitié, hurle-t-elle, ce qui t'es arrivé, ce n'est pas ta faute c'est la mienne, je t'ai poussé à bout et je n'ai payé les conséquences, alors maintenant, laisse moi, j'en ai marre de sentir ton regard plein de remords à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi..._

_Emily fond en larmes et s'effondre sur son lit. Celui qui cause tous ses tourments s'avance vers elle et prends son visage entre ses mains. Doucement, il caresse les balafres qui cicatrisent à peine et l'embrasse tendrement._

_-Emily, chuchote-t-il, je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, j'ai honte d'avoir osé toucher ton visage de mes mains mais je ne regrette pas les cicatrices que tu portes. Elles n'ont aucune importance pour moi. Aucune tu m'entends. Tu restes la plus belle à mes yeux et ce n'est pas quelques marques sur ta peau qui changeront quoique se soit._

_Les yeux de la jeune fille brille, elle n'ose croire ce qu'elle entend. Ne jamais s'accrocher à l'espoir, jamais._

_-Je t'aime. Je serais toujours à tes côtés tant que tu voudras de moi..._

_Sa voix se perd tandis qu'il prononce ces derniers mots. Les lèvres de celle qu'il veut pour épouse se pose contre les siennes. Et, telles des papillons, elles se heurtent maladroitement tandis que leurs deux cœurs battent à l'unisson._

_Ne jamais dire jamais..._

OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO

Les larmes ralentirent leur course effrénée et le flot finit par se tarir. Elle devait croire en lui. C'était son devoir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule et il ne le ferait jamais. Il allait revenir... Et tandis que cette conviction brûlante la consumait, elle se saisie d'une pierre et grava quelques mots dans le sable. Puis , elle se leva sans se retourner une seule fois vers la plage. Le doute n'avait plus sa place dans le maelström de ses émotions et tandis qu'elle marchait résolument vers la réserve, une petite phrase était peu à peu happée par les vagues.

_"Reviens Sam Uley, Toute ma vie je t'attendrai"_

**

* * *

**

**A SUIVRE...****

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà lol il est déjà fini. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, les prochains chapitre seront sûrement plus long. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop lassés.

Laissez des rewiews svp. Ca ne prend rien comme temps et ça encourage énormément. SVP pensez-y quand j'écrivais pas encore je me rendais pas compte mais maintenant je m'en rend compte (lol en gros ça veut dire pitié laissez des rewiews !!)

Enfin lol si vous en laissez pas c'est pas grave lol de toute façon j'aime écrire cette histoire et je l'abandonnerais pas xD.

ObOiOsOoOoOoOoOoOxO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OmOiOsOsOoObOaOdOyO


	2. Chapitre I : Impuissance

**_Bonjour tout le monde (enfin tous ceux qui vont lire ma fic et je doute qu'ils soient nombreux( -).(-_ )**

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout est à Stephenie Meyer (ça se saurait si j'avais écrit un livre aussi bien, et puis j'aurais gardé Edward pour moi lol) Sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages et décors plus tard que je peux revendiquer mais ça n'intéresse personne lol. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il fallait faire des disclaimers, on sait bien qui est l'auteur non ? Enfin, puisque je ne veux pas me faire attaquer par la police je me tais et j'arrête mon blabla stupide sur les disclaimers qui vous empêche de lire mon prologue (si je vous ennuie passez direct à la suite !!)

**¤Rating¤  
**PG-13

**¤Spoilers¤**

Tome 1 & 2

**¤Couple¤**

Sam Uley / Emily Black

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Bon voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Avant de passer aux excuses, je remercie tous les rewievers (7 rewiew pour un chapitre OoO j'étais trop heureuse !)

Désolé pour ceux qui ont attendu mais j'ai au moins 3/4 versions de ce chapitre et je savais pas laquelle poster. En plus j'avais pas envie de vous poster un chapitre trop court après tout ce temps. Enfin bref, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre même si la fin va pas forcément vous satisfaire (je m'excuse d'avance lol).

**¤Remerciements¤**

Merci à **Twinzie**, **baybooo**, **léti1515** (pour ses deux rewiews), **Cheshire Kit**, **louiZ47** et **miss-sunny**.

**_! Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Impuissance_

* * *

Elle arrêta son geste à quelques millimètres de la porte. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire ça... Ce simple geste s'apparentait à de la haute trahison et le fait que Sam ne soit plus là ne justifiait en rien un tel acte. 

" Mais tu as peut être la possibilité de le sauver..." souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion elle toqua une fois à la porte des Cullen.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et un grand fracas se fit entendre suivit d'un rugissement courroucé. La porte en ébène la séparait de la pièce ou ils se tenaient mais pourtant, elle pouvait très bien suivre la conversation.

-Bella !!

-Quoi encore je vais répondre à la porte c'est normal non ?

-Non ! Une vampire hystérique est à ta poursuite et au lieu de faire attention tu tombes dans les escaliers...

-Tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien à tomber dans les escaliers.

-Je croyais que ton problème d'équilibre allait enfin être réglé...

-Tu me laisses ouvrir la porte ou on discute une heure alors que quelqu'un attend...

Emily entendit quelqu'un grommeler puis, instantanément, la porte fut ouverte. Bella la dévisagea et son visage sublime s'éclaira. Au même instant, la tête d'Edward apparut derrière la porte et d'un geste possessif, il saisit la taille de Bella fermement. Celle-ci rayonnait. Edward lorsqu'il s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait se renfrogna et resserra encore plus son étreinte.

-Emily ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois mois, depuis le 13 septembre exactement, que Bella était devenue un vampire et un membre de la famille Cullen. Elle avait insisté en jouant sur le point faible des deux camps, Victoria qui continuait son plan sordide en égorgeant des randonneurs, et le conseil de la Push avait fini par fermé les yeux sur cette entorse au règlement...

Puis, quelques jours après, cette dernière avait disparue. Tout le monde avait cru à son abandon jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence son jeu macabre la semaine précédente. Cette situation était très préoccupante car non seulement les morts de plus en plus nombreux commençait à attirer les médias, mais en plus, cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer les tensions entre les deux camps.

Les rivalités entre les vampires et les loups-garous n'avaient jamais affecté Bella qui faisait comme si de rien n'était avec les deux camps. Elle avait eu du mal à faire accepter son point de vue une fois transformée mais à force de suppliques et de menaces elle y était parvenue.

Sa transformation était par ailleurs entrée dans la légende car malgré la souffrance terrible qu'elle avait subie, cette dernière n'avait durée qu'une dizaine de minutes. De plus, Bella semblait disposer de nombreux talents dont certains peu habituels pour les vampires. En effet, elle était totalement immunisée contre le sang humain qui ne l'attirait absolument pas. Personne ne savait vraiment de quoi elle se nourrissait et lorsqu'elle était interrogée, elle refoulait la question d'un sourire mystérieux.

Grâce à cette particularité, Bella et Emily étaient devenues très proches et se voyaient régulièrement malgré les réprobations de Jacob qui ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention d'Edward, Bella se faufila et serra Emily dans ses bras coupant court à ses méditations.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Emily releva doucement la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Elle avait bien l'impression que son sourire sonnait faux mais elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait clocher... Alors, elle s'aperçut qu'Edward commençait à grimacer. Quel impolitesse… Il n'avait jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas sonder les pensées des invités à peine arrivés… Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu comprendre à ses pensées. Tout lui semblait si flou à elle.

-Emily, mais tu pleures ! chuchota Bella qui s'était rapprochée d'elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Ah... C'était ça le problème dans son sourire. Bella lui caressa doucement la joue en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et n'y tenant plus Emily se jeta dans ses bras. A travers les larmes qui dévalaient rapidement ses joues, elle aperçut les lèvres d'Edward bouger. Il devait sûrement informer Bella de sa situation...

Et quelle situation...

Tout doucement, elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main et qu'on l'entraînait quelque part. Puis, tout devint flou et elle se sentit partir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Emily...

Une voix douce, tellement douce soufflait son prénom. Lentement, elle émergea de cet état comateux, espérant que ce cauchemar horrible ou Sam avait disparu serait définitivement terminé. D'ailleurs, c'était Sam qui l'appelait, elle en était quasiment sur.

-Emily

Elle allait ouvrir les yeux au moment ou elle reconnut la voix de Bella. De toutes ses forces, elle pressa ses paupières et essaya de se rendormir. Elle n'allait pas perdre ses esprits maintenant ! Elle était presque parvenue à se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et voilà que cette voix venait semer le trouble en elle…

Une main, de la douceur d'une plume, lui effleura la joue..

-Emily réveille toi…

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas simuler plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et foudroya celle qui venait de briser ses derniers espoirs d'un regard noir.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Emily d'un ton mauvais.

Le regard triste et compatissant de Bella l'énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pourquoi Bella avait-elle droit au bonheur et pas elle ? Pourquoi ce bonheur leur était-il toujours refusé à elle et à Sam ?

-Ecoute Emily… commença Bella.

-Non ! J'en ai assez d'écouter ! Je suis venue ici pour savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre ! cria-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

Bella grimaça avant de reprendre sur un ton désolé.

-Nous n'étions même pas au courant…

Soudainement, Emily se tourna vers elle et Bella distingua avec inquiétude une étincelle de folie dans son regard désespéré.

-Bella, commença-t-elle, tu penses qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir ?

La jeune vampire hésita, une seconde, rien qu'une seconde. Mais cette seconde suffit pour faire comprendre à Emily que tout était perdu mais qu'on allait la forcer à espérer.

Avant qu'elle ne trouve les mots pour lui répondre, d'une de ces phrases stupides destinées à remonter le moral des gens qui en ont besoin, Emily se jeta dans ses bras et la serrant très fort dans ses bras, elle se pelotonna contre elle.

-Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui… sanglota-t-elle doucement.

Et tandis que Bella lui murmurait de sa voix magnifique des paroles réconfortantes, elle s'endormit, bercée par le flot de larme qui coulait ininterrompu sur ses joues.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le première chose que réalisa Emily en se réveillant fut qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. La seconde chose qu'elle réalisa fut que ce n'était pas ceux de Sam. Un étrange sentiment lui serra le cœur alors qu'elle immergeait doucement.

Un profond dégoût d'elle-même l'envahissait alors qu'elle se remémorait les évènements précédents. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça ! Elle devait se battre ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Sam ! Il n'aurait jamais voulu la voir dans un état pareil ! Et elle se souvenait de chaque fois ou il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se morfondre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose un jour.

Elle l'avait toujours repoussé en riant puis elle avait fini par promettre face à son insistance. Or, ce jour était arrivé. Il fallait qu'elle montre à Sam qu'il avait eu raison de l'aimer et de compter sur elle, mais pour cela, elle avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur Victoria.

Elle se détacha à regret des bras de Bella et planta son regard mordoré dans celui de la vampire en tentant d'y inclure toute la détermination nouvelle qu'elle sentait naître en elle à cet instant.

-Bella… Il y'a du nouveau ?

Aucune trace d'hésitation dans sa voix. Juste une froide détermination qui masquait tant bien que mal l'écheveau complexe de ses sentiments.

-Oui…

Emily frémit mais ne détourna pas son regard. Elle devait savoir ! Et lorsqu'elle répondit, d'une voix assurée, seul un tremblement quasiment imperceptible laissait deviner le trouble qui l'habitait.

-Et ?

-Il n'est pas mort…commença Bella.

Emily sentit l'immense poids qui l'oppressait depuis qu'elle avait appris la disparition de Sam s'évaporer peu à peu alors qu'elle mesurait l'ampleur de ce que Bella annonçait. Elle avait une chance de revoir Sam !

-Mais il est en danger… continua Bella.

Elle saisit une enveloppe qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et la tendit d'un teint sombre à Emily.

-Lis par toi-même. Murmura-t-elle

Emily saisit vivement l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois pour parvenir à sortir la lettre tant ses doigts tremblaient. Elle déplia méthodiquement la feuille de papier et nota qu'elle était écrite à l'encre rouge, d'une écriture si parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un vampire. Redoutant ce qu'elle allait y trouver, elle prit tout son temps avant de commencer sa lecture, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

**OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO**

_" Chers Cullen_

_Je devine que vous êtes très ennuyés par la reprise de mes… activités mais ce que je vais vous apprendre va vous contrarier plus encore._

_Pendant ce que vous avez pris pour une absence, j'ai étudié vos comportements et j'avoue avoir été assez surprise par les relations que vous entreteniez avec les loups-garous. N'étiez vous pas sensés vous haïr ?_

_J'ai patiemment étudié cette situation pittoresque et j'ai remarqué qu'Isabella était remarquablement proche d'une certaine Emily Black. Comme c'est charmant…._

_Et comme vous le savez peut être déjà, le jeune Sam Uley est venu hier soir me rendre une petite visite. Quelle coïncidence… N'est ce point le grand amour de cette jeune femme avec qui vous entretenez des relations si proche ?_

_Quoique amour me semble un terme un peu exagérez pour définir des relations entre humains, j'ai décidé puisqu'en procédant à la transformation d'Isabella, dont je veux toujours la mort dans d'atroces souffrances (cela va de soi…), vous m'avez passablement irrité, d'infliger à certains de vos proches le terrible supplice que j'ai subi moi-même._

_Sachant que ce que vous m'avez imposé est mille fois pire puisque nous parlons ici d'humains dont la pale existence n'a strictement aucun intérêt pour moi._

_Donc, je garde Sam Uley sous bonne garde ne vous inquiétez pas. En le mordant, je l'ai malheureusement vidé d'une grande partie de son sang et je doute qu'il survive à une transformation mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je vois qu'il commence à se rétablir un peu trop rapidement, je l'achèverais même si je répugne à m'abreuver du sang de ces créatures impures._

_Maintenant que vous connaissez la situation, je vous laisse une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui pour venir le chercher en sachant que le plus tôt sera le mieux car plus vous tardez, plus ses chances de survivre s'amenuisent._

_Mais, n'espérez pas venir tous ensemble comme la ligue de vampires solidaires aux humains que vous êtes._

_Seule la petite Emily est invitée. Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller pour me trouver. Si elle vient, je relâcherais Sam Uley. Je ne sais par contre pas encore ce que je ferais d'elle, et vous devez l'en avertir car je ne suis plus sorti depuis hier, ce qui signifie, et ceux qui connaissent ma gourmandise vous le confirmeront, que j'ai faim._

_Seconde possibilité, Isabella se livre seule à ma merci et m'offre la possibilité d'un combat singulier._

_Malheureusement vous n'avez pas d'autre choix et ne me reprochez surtout pas d'être impartiale. Vous les premiers avez mêlé les humains à notre discorde. Il n'est que justice que je fasse de même._

_Salutations adaptées à votre espèce._

_Victoria…_

_Post-Scriptum : L'encre utilisée et le sang de Sam Uley. Il n'a pas opposé de résistance vu son état maladif. Vous ne m'en voudrez sûrement pas d'avoir du l'assommer pour écrire cette lettre car ses cris déchirants nuisent à ma concentration._

_Post-Scriptum 2 : Désolé pour ce manque de distinction mais ce genre de menace sont en général des plus efficace. "_

**OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO**

Horrifiée, Emily releva la tête le regard baigné de larmes. Elle remit machinalement la lettre dans l'enveloppe et se leva du lit sur lequel elle avait été déposée. Elle fit quelques pas et s'affaissa contre le mur se repliant totalement sur elle-même.. Tournant et retournant le problème dans sa tête, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La vampire avait tout prévu. Dans les deux cas ils étaient perdants.

Elle devait examiner les solutions possibles une à une. Premièrement, laisser Sam mourir. Inconcevable pour elle. Il ne restait donc plus que deux possibilités. Y aller elle tout en sachant qu'elle mourrait sans doute ou laisser Bella se battre contre cette hystérique ce qui la condamnait à coup sûr. Cette dernière n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour vaincre une vampire entraînée au combat et Emily le savait.

-Je vais y aller. chuchota Emily

Elle avait besoin de s'exprimer à haute voix pour se faire à cette idée. C'était la seule solution possible. Elle ne pouvait laisser personne se sacrifier à sa place.

Bella la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Emily. Je croyais que c'était évident pour tout le monde. C'est moi qui irais. Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle fera de toi si tu tombes entre ses griffes.

-Je préfère que ce soit moi que toi. Dit Emily résignée.

-Et moi je préfère le contraire. Murmura Bella d'un ton borné.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward te laisserait faire ? Dit Emily sceptique.

-Je ne lui demanderai pas son avis.

-C'est toi qui es folle ! Il a lu la lettre ? demanda Emily

-Oui. Répondit simplement Bella.

-Alors il t'enfermera quand il apprendra que tu as pris cette décision. Il t'enfermera et Sam mourra. Je préfère mourir et le savoir en vie qu'il meure parce que je suis trop lâche pour l'aider. J'irais.

Emily était résignée et les larmes avaient arrêté de couler sur ses joues. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, tout lui paraissait tellement plus simple. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé se marier avec Sam et pourquoi pas avoir des enfants… Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir et Emily le savait.

Elle se releva, prête à partir sur-le-champ. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait, chaque seconde qui filait, rapprochait Sam d'un sort encore incertain.

-Tu es trop faible. Tu n'as aucune chance de la battre. S'exclama Bella brusquement.

Emily tourna la tête vers elle, le regard hagard. Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà tout cela.

-Moi, même si mes chances sont minimes, elles existent. Reprit Bella avec un sourire pâle.

Bella n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de la convaincre. Tant pis, Emily allait devoir lui expliquer…

-Je ne compte pas la battre…

Soudain les mots de Bella qui s'étaient infiltrés doucement dans ses pensées trouvèrent un sens dans son esprit brumeux. C'était évident. Tellement évident. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé auparavant ?

Abasourdie par sa révélation, elle stoppa ses pas et se rassit. Tandis que Bella la regardait, tendue, Emily cherchait toutes les failles dans son plan. N'en trouvant aucune qui ait une réelle importance, elle jubila intérieurement. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé le moyen de sauver Sam définitivement des griffes de cette sorcière !

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de Bella et sur un ton suppliant, elle murmura doucement :

-Je t'en pris Bella. Mord moi…

Et en un geste d'une tristesse et d'une lenteur calculées, elle présenta son cou au canines acérées de la vampire…

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suspence lool

Désolée mais j'allais pas faire un chapitre trop long parce que après j'aurais été obligées de faire pareil pour les chapitres d'après… Bref, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre.

Merci de me laisser une REWIEW car ça me motive beaucoup (même si j'ai été longue pour la suite, j'aurais pu être encore plus longue lol)

Pour les rewiewers anonymes, n'éhsitez pas à me laissez un mail pour que je puisse vous répondre.

Ca vous prend deux minutes, vous cliquez sur le petit bouton ok en bas de la page et vous me mettez ce que vous en avez pensé Xd.

Pour la suite. Je pense qu'elle devrait arriver plus vite que cette fois parce que j'ai déjà commencé le troisième chapitre.

Voilà c'est tout je me tais lol.

O**b**O**i**O**s**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**x**O

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O**m**O**i**O**s**O**s**OoO**b**O**a**O**d**O**y**O

_Posté le vendredi 16 février 2007_


End file.
